Tsumihoroboshi-hen
Tsumihoroboshi-hen (罪滅し編, Atonement Chapter), is officially the answer arc for Onikakushi-hen in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, although it follows a very different plot. It was released on August 14, 2005 as the second game in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai series. This arc is preceded by Meakashi-hen and followed by Minagoroshi-hen (In the anime it is followed by Yakusamashi-hen.) This arc introduces the idea that there is nothing demonic or supernatural happening in Hinamizawa. Hinamizawa Syndrome causes the insanity. The Three Great Houses, who worship Oyashiro-sama as a god, do not want the information released since it could diminish the god's image. Takano still appears at the ''Watanagashi'' Festival 24 hours after the time of death of her body without an explanation. This arc presents the events in Onikakushi-hen from another view which reveals that Keiichi suffered paranoia-induced hallucinations that made him only think people were trying to kill him. Thus, the syringe he saw in that arc was merely a marker. Plot Instead of Maebara Keiichi becoming a victim of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, Tsumihoroboshi-hen is told mostly from the perspectives of Keiichi and Ryūgū Rena as she succumbs to it which include additional symptoms that did not happen to Keiichi in Onikakushi-hen. Tsumihoroboshi-hen reveals additional information about Rena's past and Keiichi's reasons for moving to Hinamizawa from Tōkyō. The arc looks like it has a good ending, but after completing the game, the player gets an additional TIP (Demon's Script) which shows the story's true ending. This additional information was left out from the first season of the anime, but it was revealed in the second season's first episode Saikai. The manga has Furude Rika tease the reader that he had his "happy ending'' but decided to turn the page. Anime Episodes *Episode One: Happiness *Episode Two: A Home to Return To *Episode Three: File No. 34 *Episode Four: Invasion of Earth *Episode Five: Retake Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Tsumihoroboshi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series Disappearances *'Hōjō Satoshi': disappears in June 1982. Deaths *'Mamiya Rina': receives several severe beatings from a lead pipe wielded by Rena. She tries to escape from Rena by climbing up a mountain of junk but falls and breaks her neck. In the anime and manga adaptations, Rena slashes her open stomach, beating her to death. *'Hōjō Teppei': Rena buries a large axe into his forehead at the trash heap. In the anime adaptation, Rena murders him with her hatchet. *'Tomitake Jirō': kills himself on the night of the Watanagashi Festival (June 19, 1983) by clawing his throat out. *'Takano Miyo': is hanged on the night of the Watanagashi Festival (June 19, 1983) in the mountains of the Gifu Prefecture. Her corpse is found burned in an oil drum. *'Irie Kyōsuke': mysteriously commits suicide right before the Great Hinamizawa Disaster (GHD). *'Furude Rika': is brutally murdered by disembowelment in front of the shrine on June 25, 1983. *'Everyone in Hinamizawa': apparently wiped out on June 26, 1983 due to the gas disaster. In the anime adaptation of Kai, Rena, who is in police custody, is the sole survivor. *'Some people who used to live in Hinamizawa': start showing erratic behavior right after the GHD. Some die mysteriously, while others commit suicide in strange ways. Live Action The 2009 movie Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (Shrill Cries of Summer Reshuffle) is based off Tsumihoroboshi-hen. Question Arc See Onikakushi-hen. At the first time, I do my best to try again against the inevitable tragedy. In the second time, I become disgusted towards the inevitable tragedy. The third time, disgust is overwhelmed into painfulness. But by the seventh time, this all becomes a farce comedy. Frederica Bernkastel Category:Arcs Category:Answer Arcs Category:Good End Category:Bad End